


hey handsome

by kinkyung



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Some Swearing, but honestly who doesnt, like really hard, nielsung is there if you squint, seongwoo thinks minhyun is rly attractive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyung/pseuds/kinkyung
Summary: Anaesthesia has some unexpected side effects like a blushing Minhyun and obnoxious cackles from Daniel and Jisung.





	hey handsome

Seongwoo awoke to a terribly sour and disgusting taste in his mouth accompanied by bright white glaring lights above him. The air smelled clean and sterile but nothing about the place appeared familiar to him, and well, he wasn’t greatly aware of his surroundings, being barely conscious and all. As his vision cleared and the white tiled ceilings became more apparent, he soon noticed a dull pain in his left hand and an IV drip attached to it, and warmth enveloping his right.

“Oh thank God, you’re finally awake.” A relieved, smooth, honey-like voice sounded. Seongwoo turned to the source of the voice; and _holy shit_ , he most definitely wasn’t alive. The man next to him was out of this world. With defined features and porcelain smooth skin, there was no doubt about it; this man was too good looking to be human. He must be a fucking angel. 

There was no way in hell (heaven?) Seongwoo would miss the golden opportunity to make a pass at a man this beautiful. Without much thought, or shame, Seongwoo blurted out, “Hey handsome, what’s a guy like you doing in a place like this?”

As the words left his lips and the surprise took form on the angel’s face, Seongwoo realised he had just embarrassed himself. But the surprise on the man’s face then turned into embarrassment (?) as his face flushed a soft shade of pink, so pretty that it immediately became his favourite colour. Seongwoo wasn’t sure if he was great at flirting, or anything he had been doing in the past 22 years of his life in that moment, but he took the man’s expression as a sign that he should probably continue. Part of it was to see what other reactions he could get from the guy, but also because he felt compelled to remind the guy of how attractive he was.

“You’re actually the best looking guy I’ve ever seen, am I even alive right now? I can’t be alive if I’m meeting an angel. Fuck, I was sure I was going to hell but if you’re here I must’ve been some Samaritan.” Seongwoo continued, and the angel’s face turned impossibly red and his sharp gaze averted. 

It was then where he realised he wasn’t alone in the place, and he most definitely wasn’t in heaven, but a hospital as obnoxious cackling alerted Seongwoo to the other half of the ward. “I’m fucking dead, this is gold! Who knew anaesthesia gave you courage, Seongwoo’s gone wild and he’s not holding back!” A brunette says from the corner of the room where he was sprawled across the lap of another brown haired boy who looked like he was about to piss himself.

“Daniel are you recording this, Minhyun looks like he’s actually going to combust into flames,” the other guy says between wheezes.

“Honestly, you should be nicer to a guy who's been hospitalised, I could’ve been in a coma, I could’ve died.” Seongwoo huffed, all he wanted to do was to enjoy his time with this fine specimen of a man, Minhyun, but instead his friends (?) were here intruding and having the time of their life laughing at him. Is it so hard to appreciate a man’s startlingly good looks in peace? Seongwoo’s eyebrows knitted together to form what he hoped looked like a frown.

“Seongwoo, you were literally just getting your appendix removed because it was inflamed you weren’t going to die.” Minhyun said, now free from the embarrassment he felt before. Now, Seongwoo was embarrassed, but that wasn’t the issue at hand. The real issue was the man, Minhyun. The guy was ridiculously handsome, what was he doing in Seongwoo’s ward? Was he someone Seongwoo knew? _Probably_. But why was he so shocked to be complimented by Seongwoo, and doesn’t a guy this handsome have better things to do?

So, Seongwoo reminded him again. “Wait but you do know that you’re like, really handsome right? How did I meet you? What am I to you? And please tell me past Seongwoo made you aware of how good looking you are.” 

Minhyun looked a little overwhelmed as his eyes widened a little, and the cackling and wheezing in the room continued. “Seongwoo, he’s your boyfriend,” one of the guys informed him amidst of his giggles.

“Jisung and I had to deal with your hopeless pining for years, up until like last month when our dear sweet Minhyun finally worked up the courage to confess to your sorry ass.” The other guy, Daniel added while wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. 

“What,” was all Seongwoo could say. Minhyun was his boyfriend. He turned back to the guy seated next to him to do a once over again. Minhyun was hell of a beauty, he had this almost regal air around him and his features somehow made him look, refined. Even though it was just a hospital he was dressed in a striped button up shirt that only made him look even better. Seongwoo was in a state of disbelief and his mouth fell open. But before he could question the validity of the fact, he heard the seat beside his bed shift and the soft and warm press of Minhyun’s lips against his cheek.

“Yes, I’m your boyfriend you big dolt. Don’t look so surprised.” Minhyun said before giving him a slight smile, stirring a feeling in Seongwoo’s stomach, which felt too warm and fluttery to be hunger. The kiss left a tingle in his right cheek and heat began to rise up his neck. Sure, it caught him off-guard, but he sure as hell enjoyed it. He looked up to meet Minhyun’s gaze and leaned into Minhyun for another kiss, only to be stopped by his firm, but smooth and warm hand. 

Before Seongwoo could express his disappointment, Minhyun leaned in and pressed more soft kisses on Seongwoo’s face and then brought him into a warm embrace. “I love you but you haven’t brushed your teeth since you entered the operating theatre,” Minhyun added as he nuzzled his head in the crook of Seongwoo’s neck. The room got impossibly warm and the feeling of Minhyun’s breath on his neck made more riled up and flustered than he would like to admit.

“Uh, I think we’ll leave now,” Daniel suggested as he lifted his head from Jisung’s lap and got off the sofa. 

“Hope you feel better soon Seongwoo!” Jisung threw over his shoulder as the door closed and the noisy pair left the room. Minhyun shifted his attention from the pair back to Seongwoo and brought his hand up to give his face a soft caress.

“You should probably get more rest,” Minhyun said softly. He gave Seongwoo another smile that was full of affection before he left the room. Seongwoo was sure he was 22 years old but in that moment, he felt like a 14 year old girl with the way Minhyun made his heart pound and his chest flutter. But soon, he settled back into his hospital bed, nestled his head in the pillows and let slumber take over yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> i was in the mood for some onghwang and this happened,,,,


End file.
